


[翻譯] Walk Beside Me 伴我同行

by masayosi661



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Grief, Hurt Hotch, M/M, Missing scene for "100" (5x09), Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch已經待在裡面非常久了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Walk Beside Me 伴我同行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walk Beside Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460525) by [Morgane (smilla840)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane). 



> S5E09的補遺片段。

Dave偷瞧著他的錶，不安地動了動，指針逼近半小時的刻度，而他憂心忡忡。

這不是先前當他們跟Hotch失去聯絡時那種愕然驚懼。那十多分鐘漫長得宛如一輩子，而在他們無法得知他是生是死又或狀況更糟之時，Dave的大腦可是萬分願意去設想些可怕的劇情。接下來幾週，他大概免不了做些惡夢，不過他能面對這些，畢竟Hotch還活著並且相對而言尚稱平安，而說實在話，這是目前最重要的。

但Dave還是擔憂，即便如今他清楚知道Hotch身在何處，知道他就在幾步外他原本的臥房裡伴著Haley。

他們盡可能給他最多隱私，退到走廊彼端，留下他跟她獨處道別。這是在不必完全退離這層樓的狀況下他們能離主臥室最遠的位置──只因此刻還無人願意離開。

這有點窄，他們三人擠在樓梯口看守著，任何想煩擾Hotch的人都得過他們這關──他們三人都有槍，而Rossi敢代表他們說，他們對為此拔槍都毫不猶豫。

又多過了幾分鐘後，Morgan與Prentiss開始用擔憂目光對視著彼此，顯然在思索是否該有所行動，該多幫忙些什麼。Dave凝視臥房房門，期盼它打開，但門仍頑固地維持關閉。

可惡。Aaron……

Spencer的拐杖那現在已然耳熟的叩叩聲響上樓而來，分散了他們的注意力，眾人清出了塊位置好讓他站著。

「Jack怎麼樣了？」保持音量悄然，Emily問著。

「他沒事，JJ讓急救人員檢查過他，他身上連道擦傷都沒有。她正陪著他。」

「那就好。」她邊說邊露出個微弱但安心的笑容。

「Hotch怎麼樣了？」尷尬靜默的一分鐘過後，Reid試探地問了，Roosi與另外兩人交換著目光。

「他還在那裡頭。」最終Morgan給出了回答，而Reid皺起眉。

「是不是該有人……進去看看？」

他們不怎麼含蓄地都瞄向Rossi。

「我去看看。」Dave多餘地回應著，並在他們都看起來如釋重負時對自己沒早點這樣做感到些許歉疚。

走到門邊花不到他五步，他推開門，慢慢越過門檻。頭個映入他眼裡的是Haley，而在那瞬間，他感覺到跟他們剛到這裡時相同的那種安心感。他很高興，極度欣慰於她才是那個躺在這的人，而不是Hotch，是啊，或許這顯得他是個糟糕的人，不過Dave可從未聲稱過自己是聖人。

他唯一在乎的，是他的朋友平安無事。

他努力不去看她，而是去回憶初次見到她的時候，那是Hotch加入BAU幾個月之後的事。他記得他們望著彼此時是那麼的快樂──那麼的年輕。Hotch當時笑得比現在多，Dave喜歡那笑聲。他也感到嫉妒過，而在他剛經歷二度離婚的那當下，他無法釐清自己是嫉妒他們，因為他們共同擁有的一切──畢竟幸福美滿的婚姻永遠是Dave超級不擅長的一樁事──又或者，是因為他嫉妒她。

多年後，他已不復以往那樣困惑了，許久以前他就已經能跟他對Hotch的感情和平共處，但那並未讓他的心臟在他沒在預期的地方找到對方時停止加速，Hotch本應坐在他前妻身邊的。耗費不到兩秒鐘在房間另一頭找到他，並且用了另外五秒鐘控制住那驚慌感，Dave在踏出最後幾步領他到Aaron身旁的步伐前做了深呼吸。

用不著一個天才或是個測寫員就能看出這男人在自責，他刻意在自身與Haley間空出的距離便是個錯位內疚的明顯徵兆。然而眼下不是指出這問題的時候。他說的任何話都無法令Hotch有不同感受，這男人自我懲罰的傾向太強，往往有害己身。不過Dave暗自發誓，終有一天他會讓他聽進他所說的。Aaron需要他幫這一把。

「Hotch。」Dave蹲跪到他身邊，他的膝蓋高聲抗議，提醒他他已不再年輕。

Hotch對言語跟擱在他肩上的手都沒有反應，Dave花了一秒研究著他。乾涸淚痕因Aaron試圖擦抹他的臉而染進粉色，來自他手上的血與他自己的血混雜在一起，令Dave不禁想將之全部洗去，好讓他們能假裝沒發生過任何事。

此時逼Hotch脫離那如盾般屏蔽他的茫然狀態似乎很殘酷，但看過血跡後，Dave看見了那些割傷跟瘀傷，令他更加擔憂。

「Aaron。」他再度開口嘗試。這次他語氣更堅持了些，手輕柔托住Hotch的臉，讓他跟自己四目相對。在那雙眼裡看見的赤裸痛楚叫他暗自畏縮，然後那雙眼清醒了些，聚焦在他身上。Dave動搖地嘆了口氣。

「嘿。」他喚著，Aaron眨眨眼。

「Dave。」Hotch的聲音因久未開口、抑或是因哭泣而沙啞。Rossi捏捏他的肩膀以示安慰。

「我很抱歉。」他語氣平靜有力，Hotch僵硬地點頭回應。

歷經短暫沉默後，眼看Aaron沒有任何起身動作，Dave搖了搖他。

「來吧，我們去看看Jack。」他語帶哄慰。

如Dave所願，這話說動了Hotch，於是他待在對方身旁以備不時之需──Aaron看起來站得並不怎麼穩。他們一同走向門邊，而Dave在門檻處猶豫了，他看見他們的組員在數步距離外徘徊，他們的目光只是匆匆掃過他就定焦於Hotch身上，他認為那之中蘊含的擔憂遠超過這男人如今能承受的，又或者，他才是那個還沒準備好要面對的人。於是他抓著Hotch轉向浴室，將門在他們身後關上。他告訴自己，這麼做是為了Aaron好，因為Aaron不會希望他們看見他如此破碎，不會想讓Jack看見他的父親沾滿鮮血。

Dave扭開水龍頭並在櫃子裡翻找著毛巾。他一瞬間思考過證據鑑識的問題，隨之無視了那顧慮，畢竟把外表清理乾淨能讓Hotch感覺好些──但願如此。

找到要找的東西後，他轉身面對連一吋都沒動過的Aaron。Dave溫柔執住他雙手將之放進水裡，把血跡從那手上抹去。水很冷，熱水器在Haley躲藏起來之後就關閉了，不過Hotch似乎並不在意。他們一起注視水色轉為粉紅，看著水流往排水孔下消失，等Hotch的手恢復乾淨後，Dave打濕毛巾，小心避過傷口開始清洗Aaron的臉。

「可不想讓這嚇到孩子們了。」Dave說道，試著擠出個笑容結果可悲地失敗了。不過這也是實話，當Hotch表現得不像Hotch時，組員們會有恐慌的傾向。而現在的Hotch……絲毫不像他們所熟悉的那位。

不過他的話似是讓Hotch恢復了自我，這男人的責任感總是太過強烈。他做了個深呼吸，明顯將自己重整起來，在臉上掛上了副一觸即碎的面具。這份虛假的自我控制其實並不充分，而且肯定無法騙過任何人，除非他們自己想被騙過，縱然此刻，大體而言他們是想的。

然而Dave並不想。

Aaron能夠將任何事區隔開來的方法令Dave驚嘆又恐懼。有時候他會好奇他最初是如何學會這技巧的──又為何而學──可也有些害怕找到答案。同時Dave亦感激男人信任他夠深，所以沒將他也隔離在外，能允許他見到他完全崩潰而不會對此感到羞愧。

Dave在沉默中完成清洗Aaron臉部的行動，而Aaron則任他行事。他做得很慢，直到Hotch偏頭給了他一個疑問的目光，他才發現自己下意識在拖延著。Dave對他尷尬一笑，把毛巾擱回水槽。

「準備好了？」他在門邊問道，Hotch木然回望他。

是了，這可真是蠢問題。

他們一起離開浴室。

「急救人員還在這嗎？」當他們一跟其他組員會合他立刻問著：「他需要檢查。」

「我沒事，Dave。」Hotch插話進來，顯然意圖表現堅毅卻呈現出疲憊。

「沒事個頭。」Dave嘟嚷著。

Reid尷尬地清清喉嚨。「他們還在這。」

片刻間，三名年輕的組員只是站在那，努力讓目光在注視面無表情的Hotch時不那麼憂心忡忡。

「那我們走吧。」Dave如此定論。原本就像是這世紀都沒人打算移動，但他的話總算讓他們急速動作起來。

他們列隊下樓，Dave在Hotch身後壓陣，他可還不打算讓這男人離開他的視線範圍。當他們抵達樓下，他將手按上Aaron下背，引導他經過Foyet遺體，然後走入陽光下。

Hotch踏出戶外兩步後突然發現自己被個小男孩抱了滿懷。他舉高Jack，把他抱得更緊，而Dave注意到他在這樣做時僵了一下。

對了，急救人員。

他退開來，想給Aaron些私人空間，也好去找他要找的對象。就在他看見急救人員並揮手示意他們過來時，JJ出現在他身旁，她看起來比平時更加蒼白。

「他一直在找Haley。」她小聲告訴他，以免讓Hotch聽見，不過她的謹慎終究毫無意義了。

「媽咪在哪裡？」聽見Jack這麼說，Dave轉身看向那父子倆，正好看見Aaron薄弱的自制粉碎。

他沒能聽見答案，也不知是否真有回答，但他確實看見Aaron緊閉上眼，一行淚違背他的意志落下。隨後急救員到來，Hotch再度控制住自己，並未在被引向救護車時表達異議。

Dave跟在他們身後，JJ亦然。願上帝保佑她，當Jack的父親接受檢查時，她就在那負責引開他的注意力。幾分鐘後出爐的診斷並不令人意外：他們需要帶Hotch到醫院去照X光。

「Jack跟我一起走。」Hotch語調不容爭論。

當Hotch被送上救護車時全組聚在車旁，JJ則幫著Jack爬進車內坐在他父親身旁。短暫遲疑後，Dave跟上了車，告訴自己醫生診察Hotch時總要有人來照顧Jack。

「我們會到醫院跟你們會合。」Prentiss在他們身後說道。

Dave點點頭。「醫院見。」

「必須有人留下來待到另一個小組抵達，等他們到的時候為他們簡報。」Hotch插了一句。

「Hotch……」Morgan嗓音嘶啞地開口，但JJ打斷了他。

「不用擔心，我們會顧好所有事的。」她語帶安撫，隨後救護車關上車門。

「爹地，他們會開那個燈嗎？」Jack天真地激動問著，Hotch朝他微弱一笑。

「你喜歡那樣嗎？」他問著，Jack興奮地點頭。

「我相信他們會的。」

接著彷彿收到指令般，救護車駛離路邊，警笛響起，於是Jack整個人開心起來。

Dave看見Aaron臉上的悲痛因那模樣消退少許，心想，或許他們會沒事的。

 

往醫院的路上Hotch吐了兩次，Dave不曉得那是因為震驚或是因為腦震盪。這段車程彷彿永無止境，等他們總算抵達，醫生們護送Aaron進創傷急診室，便只留下Dave跟Jack站在候診區正中央。如果只有他一人，他肯定會毫不猶豫跟上去，迫切需要知道狀況，但當他看著Jack，見他看起來不知所措又那麼幼小，他無奈地嘆氣。

「你爹地會沒事的。」他告訴他，並因為不怎麼習慣跟孩子們相處，說起話來有些尷尬。Jack老實點點頭，把手滑進Dave手裡。

Dave眨眨眼，略微吃驚，然後試著低頭朝Jack微笑。他想必做得夠像樣，因為Jack回他一笑，隨後Dave領他一起走近那看上去很不舒服的塑膠椅上。

「好了，在能見到你爸爸之前，我們就在這裡等，好嗎？」

「好。」

他們安靜地坐在那，Jack的腳規律地前後晃蕩，而他的手仍然握著Dave的。他察覺到這奇妙地令他欣慰。畢竟這顯然阻止他起身去護理站，讓自己在那惹人嫌。而且Jack是Aaron的孩子，能有部分的他就在自己身邊很有幫助。或許Dave跟這孩子並不熟──跟多數組員不同，Jack出生時他並不在組裡──但Jack遺傳了他父親那太過嚴肅的儀態，這讓他微笑時略帶悲傷。

「George是個壞人，」Jack突然說起話來，使Dave從他的思緒中驚醒。「但我跟爹地一起辦案了。」

他聽起來那麼樣的驕傲，令Dave的笑容變得更加真誠。

「我相信你一定幫了他很大的忙。」他誠摯回答。

「媽咪很害怕。」

這話立刻抹去了Dave臉上的笑容。

「那狀況非常可怕。」一邊說著，他感覺自己的聲音聽來有些窒息感，而他從未在看見Spencer跟Emily時如此安心。

他很快就反應過來Morgan留在現場監控狀況，儘管他鐵定並不樂意扛下，但這是他身為組長的職責，而JJ大概是跟他一起留在那，也好安撫情緒極差時易怒的Morgan。是個明智的選擇，這一來Hotch要擔心的事就少一樁了。

很好。

「有Hotch的新消息嗎？」Emily問道，Dave搖搖頭。

「還沒，你顧著Jack，我去看看？」

「沒關係，我去就好。」她迅速回應，低頭看著他們相握的手，隱含愉悅，隨後她就在Dave能反駁前離開了。

Reid動作謹慎地坐在Jack的另一邊，他們倆很快就開始交談，Dave則忙著注意Prentiss的動向，但他想他聽見些有關魔術的話題，當他看向他們時，他瞧見Spencer從Jack的耳朵抽出了一枚25分硬幣。這讓Jack笑了，Dave對此相當感謝。

最後Emily終於和一位醫生一起返回，他的報告並不叫人意外：腦震盪、肋骨有些裂痕、一些表層割傷還有許多接下來會讓Hotch難受上好幾天的瘀傷。只要有人陪伴，只要他不勉強自己，他就可以返家休養──Dave差點就對這但書冷哼一聲──另外，是的，他們現在可以見他了。

Dave心想，這挺好的，這點倒是非常好。

他們四人前往Hotch床邊，而Jack始終不肯放開他的手，這令Aaron見到他們時幾乎露出笑容。Dave舉起孩子把他安置在床上，放在他那老實說看上去糟透了的父親身旁。

「謝謝你們照顧他。」Aaron揉著Jack的頭髮說道。

「小事一樁。」Dave答道，並在床尾就定位。

「你現在感覺怎麼樣？」Emily問著。

在Hotch來得及回答之前，一道喧嚷而色彩繽紛的龍捲風飆進小房間內。

Penelope Garcia趕到了。

「天啊！你還好嗎？他還好嗎？我擔心死了，而他們不肯在電話上告訴我任何事，偏偏我在開車所以沒法駭進他們的檔案然後Kevin又不願意──」話中提及的男人繼她之後出現在門邊，看起來有些喘，他給了房裡所有人一個有點尷尬的笑容。「接著我聯絡Morgan可是他還在現場於是──」

「Garcia，我沒事。」Hotch在她耗盡氧氣之前打斷了她。「醫生說我可以回家了。」

「喔，喔！那太好了。這給你。」她把一包東西推向前。「我從你辦公室把你的過夜包拿來了，我想你可能會需要用到。」

Hotch的道謝至為真誠，他的笑容亦然，這讓Dave都有些想為此給Garcia獻吻了。

這時，一位護士敲了門探頭進房，表情看來帶著歉意，說是有FBI派來的人想跟Mr. Hotchner談話。

「我去瞧瞧怎麼回事。」Dave邊說著，走出了病房。

狀況是犯罪現場鑑識人員想對Hotch採證。Rossi心想到底是誰命令他們來這的──毫無疑問是Strauss，因此真正的疑問是她為何如此──而他們沒什麼選擇只能聽命行事。

帶著Jack，組員們不情願地慢吞吞離開室內，承諾會給他牛奶與他們能弄到的餅乾，而Rossi則留了下來。技術人員們個個看來都像是寧願自己能身在其他地方，Dave能夠理解，畢竟Hotch在局裡堪稱是個傳奇，但他可不表同情。他可不會在頭一道閃光燈讓Aaron在武裝起自己並面無表情撐過一切之前畏縮了一下的那刻同情他們。

沒了衣服的遮蔽，Dave能看見Foyet留下的每道疤痕，它們仍是粉色且表面凸起。他發現自己正連同那些新的瘀痕一起細數這些傷痕，隨後他控制住並強迫自己別開目光。

直到他們打包了他的衣物並聲明已採證完畢為止，Hotch始終一言不發，之後他對他們致謝，而Dave冷哼一聲。

典型的Hotch。

技術人員們離去時直碰上了Morgan，Dave在門於他們身後砰然關上前瞥見了Morgan的臉。

他突然感覺好多了。

Hotch想必有察覺到他臉上那滿意的神情，因為他搖了搖頭，然後指向他的袋子。

「可以把那給我嗎？」

Dave照做了，注視著Hotch從袋中拿出備用衣物，直到他穿衣時才想起要看向他處。

「你就跟我回家。」當Hotch著裝完畢時他說著，並在他出聲前就否決了他的抗議。「Hotch，你有腦震盪，完全不適合照顧Jack，而我家有空房。」

Dave反正不介意用威脅方式好讓Hotch聽他這麼一次，於是他補充道：「或者我可以告訴你的醫生沒人能照顧你，他就可以把你留下來過夜觀察了。」

這就代表要留Jack獨自一人，從Aaron眼中閃過的怒氣看來，這是不可接受的。而這正是Dave所憑恃的。

那憤怒和來時同樣迅速從Hotch眼中消失，男人挫敗地嘆息。「好吧。」他疲憊地搓搓臉說著：「我們能現在就走嗎？」

「當然，沒問題，你等著，我去跟醫生說。」

把一切打點好花了他三十分鐘，等Dave回來時，整個小組都擠在Aaron窄小的病房內。

「準備要出發了？」他問道，Aaron看向他的眼中帶著某種很像是鬆口氣的神情。看來當他們這小家庭處在徹底的保護模式下時是會給人點壓迫感的。

Aaron站起身，抱起他半睡半醒的兒子。

「夥伴，我們走吧。」Aaron柔聲說著，無視了Dave對他壓迫肋骨傷勢不以為然的目光。

Jack咕噥著些聽不清的話，在Aaron調整抱他的姿勢時把他的父親擁得更緊。所有人一同走出急診室，Morgan在Prentiss遞出Hotch旅行袋的同時交給Rossi其中一台SUV的鑰匙。

當他們把車駛離路旁時，Dave從後照鏡往後看，看見其餘組員正聚在一起注視他們離去。他感到一陣同情──相較於他們要憂心忡忡返家，他得以陪著Hotch並照顧他──於是他在心底記下，除非他想讓他們最終都用假藉口擠到自己家門前來，否則他得要給他們更新狀況。

等到他們在他家門前停下車時，天色已暗，在他們進屋裡的路上，Dave比平日更加多疑地左右張望。說真的這很蠢，Foyet已經死了，但他仍舊在鎖上他們身後的門時感到安心多了，隨後他讓Aaron跟他的兒子坐到沙發上。

「你覺得餓嗎？」他聽見Aaron詢問，而男孩的點頭讓Aaron準備站起身。

「你坐著。」Dave強調著，並在Aaron坐回沙發上時感到相當滿意。「我能搞定三明治。」

那讓Hotch幾乎露出了笑容。Dave的烹飪技術之貧乏在他的朋友們之間堪稱傳奇。

「你要一份嗎？」他在離開客廳前問道，Aaron則擠出個表情並搖搖頭。

看來他會感覺噁心，得留意這點。

進到廚房，他的冰箱毫不意外是空蕩蕩的，Dave心不在焉提醒自己要去買些食糧，好在接下來幾天餵飽Hotch跟他兒子。不過他還是勉強湊出了一份三明治所需的配料，當把那三明治伴隨擺盤裝飾還有一杯牛奶送給Jack時，他頗為自己感到驕傲。

之後他們進行Jack的睡前準備，Aaron堅持他能自己來，於是Dave跟他們之後閒晃以備不時之需。

「我想要媽咪幫我讀故事。」在被窩裡安置妥當後Jack說著。

Dave倚在走廊牆邊，聽著Hotch盡力對他的兒子解釋為何母親無法為他講故事。從Jack的疑問聽來，顯然男孩並不理解──並不是真懂，現在他還不懂，而他又怎會懂？

在Aaron再度走出來之前，房內沉默了很長一段時間，踏出房門時，他看來前所未見的茫然。

「他睡著了？」Dave開口詢問，好為Aaron臉上帶回些許生氣，另一個男人則點點頭，疲憊地搓著臉。

「今晚能讓走道的燈一直開著嗎？預防他會需要找我？」

「當然可以。你確定你不想吃任何東西？」

「我如果吃了就會再吐一次。」Aaron答道，Dave點頭表示理解。「我需要沖個澡。」

「自便吧。」Dave指向浴室，尾隨他下到客廳。

「我可以自己來！」突然間，Hotch厲聲怒斥，Dave不太確定他們之間誰對這陣爆發比較驚訝。

「抱歉。」Hotch含糊說著，準備繼續行動關上浴室的門。

Dave伸手攔住他。

「你沒甚麼好道歉的。」他誠摯地說道，而Hotch扯動嘴角露出個苦澀微笑。

「你明知我不會相信這話。」

Aaron闔上門。「我希望你會。」而Dave的悄聲回應終歸無人聽聞。

他待到水聲響起後嘆口氣，轉向了廚房。在那等著只會增加再度惹惱Hotch的風險，況且他也需要些咖啡。

在廚房裡，他給自己弄了份三明治，邊豎起耳朵留意是否有任何Hotch可能遇上麻煩的聲響，邊機械般地咀嚼、不帶多少熱忱地嚥下。不過他並未聽到異常，最後那水聲也停了，Dave聽見浴室的門打開，但他仍舊待在廚房裡，為Hotch保留些隱私，並給自己倒上第二杯咖啡。他慢慢啜飲，直到全部喝完。客廳裡的安靜維持得太久了。

他在沙發上找到Hotch，他穿了件白T跟藍色舊睡褲，Dave知道那都是他放在過夜包裡的。看來在他坐定位久到足夠讓這天發生的所有事累垮他的那刻，他就睡著了，他的頭朝肩膀傾斜到一個只有睡著時才會感到舒適的角度。

Dave因這畫面感到心中滿溢溫柔，而他這次不打算再去克制。於是他趨近，把落在Aaron前額的那縷不聽話的頭髮撥好，看來就像是髮絲自動自發就位一樣，隨後他的手指轉瞬間拂過Aaron臉頰，僅在Aaron倚向那撫觸時做最簡短的停留。

男人在睡夢中呢喃，話語破碎不全。Dave將手往下純友誼地停放在Aaron肩頭，輕輕搖晃他。

「Aaron？」

Hotch皺皺鼻子，然後才眨眼、睜開雙眼不滿瞪著叫醒他的Dave，那模樣讓Dave笑了，在放手前他輕捏Aaron的肩膀。

「我想該是上床睡覺的時間了。」

「我可以睡在這。」Aaron回答，而Dave並不優雅地對此嗤之以鼻。

「Aaron，你有腦震盪，肋骨骨裂，我都不曉得還有多少瘀傷。你睡我床上，就這麼定了。」

Aaron並未費力氣再去爭辯，就讓Dave領他去床上，途中他們只停步一次去確認Jack是否還在睡。

Aaron鑽進被裡，疲倦與疼痛讓他動作緩慢，Dave忍住了為他掖好被子的衝動。

「好好休息吧。」他轉而低聲如此說著。

「這床聞起來像你。」Aaron把臉埋進枕頭，模糊地說著，聽起來已是半睡半醒。

「是嗎？」

「這樣很好。」

「你這麼想？」Dave大膽出言詢問，突然之間感到有些緊張，然而Aaron卻已入睡。

之後，Dave會疑惑Aaron到底是什麼意思，他會試圖說服自己這不代表什麼，但他不會成功，不會完全成功。而說不定他最後甚至會為此做些行動。

但此時，他只是對Aaron在他身邊這點心懷感激。他在黑暗中坐在他身旁，傾聽他的呼吸，在這數個月以來總算頭一次得以放鬆下來。

結束了，Foyet死了，而Hotch沒有。

Dave坐在黑暗中細數那每一次呼吸，珍而重之、如臨神蹟。


End file.
